


A Little Late

by MarineJones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humor, Romance, i thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineJones/pseuds/MarineJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is late for class and a big test. Undyne is also late and they run into each other in the worst way possible.(Human College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just thought of alphyne when I read the prompt so...
> 
> Prompt: “I’m running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you’re also late and no I don’t want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead?”

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!” Alphys said as she ran down the street as quickly as she could.

How she slept through five alarms is a mystery. Maybe she should stop binge watching new anime on school nights. Now she was running late for class and a big test. A test that will make up a huge part of her grade. One that she can’t miss.

“Why did that show have to be so good?” she complained to herself as she turned a corner. “I was just supposed to watch one, maybe two episodes, but I just had to know what happened next!”

She quickly turned and ran across the road without paying any attention and didn’t notice the motorcycle turning the corner. The motorcyclist attempted to swerve out of the way, but still managed to hit her, causing them both to hit the hard ground below.

“Oh shit,” said the motorcyclist as she took off her helmet and ran over to the person she just knocked over. She sat next to her to see if she was okay.

In a daze Alphys managed to sit up with help of the motorcyclist. “What happened?” she asked as her vision returned to her.  
“I kinda hit you with my motorcycle. Are you okay?”

“I…” Alphys froze as she noticed the situation she was in. She was sitting up, leaning into a stranger for support. An attractive stranger at that. ‘This is like the start of one of my romance animes. Wait, what am I thinking? I have to get to class,’ she thought to herself.

“Are you in there?” asked the stranger.

“Should I call an ambulance or something?”

“NO!” shouted Alphys as she slowly stood up. “No, no, no. I’m fine. I-I just, I’ll be fine. Really.”

“Are you sure? You seem kinda out of it. I should take you the hospital just in case.”

“No! I don’t have time for that!”

“You don’t have time to go to the hospital? What do you have to do that’s so important?”

Alphys stood there quietly for a bit deciding if she should tell the truth or not. It was probably the best option at the moment. She’d just keep out the watching anime all night thing.

“I have a big test, and I mean a really big test. But I slept through my alarm and now I’m running late. I can’t afford to miss this test and I need to get there as soon as I can.”

“So, you almost got yourself killed over a test?"

“...yes…”

Alphys shifted awkwardly as she started to look around. Her eyes landed on the stranger's motorcycle. She’s never ridden one before, but it seemed like her only option at this point.

“Can you please give me a ride to my class?” she asked nervously.

“What?” said the stranger in disbelief. “I think you should go to the hospital not a ride!”

“Pleeeaaassseee. I really need to take this test.”

“Fine. Just stop making that sad face. You look like a little puppy and it’s too cute. My name’s Undyne by the way.”

Alphys froze again for a moment from being called cute. “I, um. My name i-is Alphys.”

“Alphys. I like it. You’re lucky I have a spare helmet. get on.”

\----------

They pulled in front of Alphys school and she practically flew off the motorcycle. She took the helmet off and returned it to Undyne pretended she wasn’t terrified the entire time. It was obvious though seeing as how badly she was clinging to Undyne the entire time.

“Th-thank you for the ride,” she said.

“No problem,” Undyne replied.

“I don’t know how could I repay you for this, but I feel like I need to.”

“Hmm… Can’t think of anything I need right now... Here.” She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down before handing it to Alphys. “That’s my number. Tell me when you’re out of class and I’ll tell you when I think of something, okay? Now you might want to take that test of yours.”

“R-right.” She turned around and ran into the building with the note held tightly in her hand. She didn’t notice Undyne smiling fondly at her before leaving.

The first thing Alphys did after class was text Undyne, who instantly responded.

\----------

The two talked to each other on the phone every day from then on and even began to hang out from time to time. Alphys got to show Undyne her favorite anime and they’d watch and talk about them for hours. The two quickly became closer than they could have ever imagined.

Alphys couldn’t help but fall in love with Undyne. She was so funny and cool. Despite Undyne already having friends she’d go out of her way just to talk to Alphys. She made her feel so special. She kept quiet about the crush though, not wanting to ruin their friendship.

They were sitting watching a new anime Alphys had found when Undyne suddenly brought up the day they met about five months ago.

“Remember when we met? Heh. You know, I thought you were really cute,” she said.

“No, I was a mess,” protested Alphys.

“A cute mess.”

Alphys fell quiet. She never knew how to respond to a compliment and it means ten times more when Undyne says it. She let silence fall between them.

“You asked how you could repay me for the ride,” Undyne said breaking the silence.

“Y-yeah.”

“I’ve figured out how you could.”

"Oh, really? How?”

Undyne turned to face her and grabbed a hold of her hands. She looked at Alphys with a serious expression on her face before speaking.

“I want you to be my girlfriend and I mean it so don’t even think for a second that I’m kidding. You’re so great and amazing and perfect I love you Alphys! I love you.”

“I, I…” it took Alphys a moment to process what was just said. Once she did, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. The girl of her dreams loved her. “I love you too, Undyne.”

“Then it’s settled!” Shouted Undyne as she stood up triumphantly. “From now one you will be my adorable Girlfriend! And I will be your awesome girlfriend!”

That was the start of a very interesting relationship between two very interesting girls.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly done and lazy, but here you go.


End file.
